The invention relates to a field-effect capacitance with a first region of a first conductivity type (P.sup.-) in a semiconductor layer, which region is provided with at least one contact electrode, which is connected to a first terminal, and which region is provided with an insulated electrode arranged on said region, which electrode is connected to a second terminal.
Such a field-effect capacitance is generally constituted by a field-effect transistor with short-circuited source and drain electrodes, use being made of the gate-source capacitance. However, it is found that such a capacitance is less suitable for high signal voltage applications.